


☄ If Skull was... Takato

by Firehedgehog



Category: Digimon Tamers, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: The goggle headed tamer was missing, the dragon rose.





	1. Chapter 1

“Really Rika, I’ll be gone a day,” Takato laughed a smile on his lips.

“Its you, you seem to get into trouble in a paper bag,” Rika said, looking at the goggle wearing teen.

“It’s a two week nature painting course, too bad Guilmon wasn’t allowed to come,” he said unhappily.

“Don’t worry we’ll keep Guilmon out of trouble,” Rika said. A crash came from upstairs.

“No! My bread shaped like my head!”

“Hopefully,” Takato said.

 

It was a digimon of course, mega level.

It came out of nowhere, and he knew..

There was no saving him.

He could only scream as the world shattered around him.

 

Takato might have been on the other side of Japan, but Guilmon knew.

His Tamer was gone.

Dead he didn’t know.

Megidramon was reborn.

In the end, the best the Tamers could do was seal him and the Digital world away and hope.

 

It was a beginning and the end, he’d been running an errand to West Shinjuku. He’ been here once just after the curse, but now over thirty years later it was so different.

He idled his bikes near a closed bakery, for a moment he stared at the dusty window.

What had caught his attention?

In the end he didn’t have time to look, as everyone’s attention snapped ot teh sky which seemed to rip open.

“TTTTAAAAAAMER!” a dragon screamed.

Megidramon had escaped, and he could feel his partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dragon chases, a memory

She was too old for this, as a child she had the energy and the body to rush about insane like. She missed those days, with her friends and there partners. Then Takaro died and Megidramon was reborn, at first they hadn’t understood what had triggered the mega form. It was only hours after that they got word of the attack, and that Takato was missing most likely dead.

Guilmon's reaction could only mean death.

She’d had to say goodbye to Renamon, as there partners would be guarding part of the seal on the other side.

The bright side of adulthood was becoming a parent herself, her only child a son named after her departed friend. He was almost done collage, and she couldn’t be prouder.

“You would have liked him Takato,” she said picking up a picture from a side table, from it looked a group of children and its main focus a brown haired goggle wearing boy.

“TTTTAAAAAAMER!”

Rika spun her face white, running to a window.

“No, please no,” Rika begged.

Megidramon was back.

 

The first thing that came to Skulls mind when a dragon ripped itself into reality, was a mist illusion gone wrong. The lack of Vindince popping up, kinda quickly clued him in that it wasn’t Flame related.

“Ah crap,” he said as people began screaming and running away, he swung his bike around and motored it.

“WHERE ARE YOU!” the dragon screamed, a clawed hand came down missing him by feet, seconds later the building behind him was crushed to wreckage.

“Is this thing chasing me,” Skull cried a few minutes later, and a few almost violent ends.

 

“Huh, that’s not a mist illusion,” Mammon aka Viper said, watching the news.

“Is that trash chasing something” Xanxus said watching the Dragon tars West Shinjuku to pieces.

“Isn’t that Skull,” said the Shark.

“Of course its chasing Skull, mou,” Viper said.

 

If this was a game, Skull would have a luck rating with a minus symbol.

The amnesia, the curse... the fact he might as well have no past and a lot of little things.

“Aw come on, why are you chasing me,” Skull yelled.

And then he ran out of gas.

“Oh lovely,” the cloud said, and of course a building landed on him.

Darkness claimed him.

 

A huge green park was in front of him, in the distance he could hear the daily sounds a city. Then, he realized he could hear a voice singing.

Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de mirai mo  
ima mo kake nukero

That song.. why did he know this song?

Sou boku wa kizuitan da  
zutto shukudai wasureteta  
Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo  
"Boku wa dare nan darou?"

Not knowing why he hurried up a path towards a small stone building, the sing growing stronger as he got closer.

SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa  
hiza itakutatte ne  
Sugu tachiagaranakya CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

Suddenly the voice stopped.

“Wait, don’t stop, lease,” Skull begged.

“Are you sure?”

“Argh...” Skull said startled, falling to his behind as a kid popped from the bushes.

“Sorry,” the kid, a boy said smiling gently.

“Nah, its fine. Hey... any idea where we are kid?” he asked, red eyes looked up as a warm breeze ruffled the kids brown hair around a pair of goggles.

“Mmm... the park,” he said tilting his head.

“Yeah, I just woke up here after a building fell on me. So where are we?” he asked, the boy sighed adjusting his blue shirt.

“Skull, you already know where you are,” the boy said.

“Noooo, I can’t be dead,” Skull cried dramatically falling to the ground.

“You done yet? Your not dead,” the boy said dryly.

“Fine, fine.” Skull sighed, getting up and dusting off his leathers.

“This is your mind, your still unconscious in real life,” the kid said.

“That’s... great, but if I’m in my mind who are you?” he asked curious.

“I’m you silly, or you used to be me,” the kid said.

“Damn it Takato, this isn’t the time for this,” he yelled then paused, at what he;d said came to him.

“Takato... my name was Takato?” he said shocked, looking at the image of his past self.. his lost memories he realized.

“Sorry for the wait, but the attack that stole our memories made finding me hard. We didn’t want to remember, the only reason we survived was that as soon as our heart stopped beating our flames revived us. The hair and eyes are a side effect of that rebirth,” Takato aid.

“The dragon, the one that’s chasing me. I know him,” Skull said, briefly he saw an image of a small red dino with happy golden eyes.

“Yeah that’s him, when we died that brief moment our bond with him snapped,” Takato said sadly.

“Guilmon was never meant to be alone,” Skull said.

“You’ll need this before you go back,” Takato said, passing him a small device.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Memories, hopes, dreams. The things we lost that day, the chains we put on our heart,” Takato said.

“We won’t meet again will we,” Skull said.

“Of course not, your going to remember everything,” the memory said cheerfully.

“I wonder if this place still exists,” Skull whispered.

“Wake up and find out, good luck Skull,” Takato laughed.

The world shattered around him.

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Digimon Tamers_
> 
> I love Digimon Tamers!
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
